


Safe and Sound

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [25]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Betrayal, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gags, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After Jon returns from his captivity at Nikola's hands, he and Elias deal with his trauma through a bondage session.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA October Fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt "bondage". Set during S3, a little weird.

Jon can't stop licking his lips as Elias ties his wrists to the bedpost with a rope, his entire body tight with nerves. He fights to stay still, allowing Elias to bind first one ankle, then the other to the corners of the bed, but when Elias pulls out a gag, he can't handle it anymore.

"I changed my mind," he says. "Please, release me."

He feels ridiculous about it. He has come this far, arrived at Elias's apartment, taken off his clothes, lied down in his bed. He is already restrained; a gag is just one step further. But he can feel his breathing growing heavier, his heartbeat picking up in speed as the fear kicks in, and he yanks at the rope. Kneeling between his spread legs, Elias frowns, lowering the gag.

"Jon, we have been over this." Elias's voice is soft, as are his eyes. "You were the captive of the Circus for a month. It has left its mark on you, made you jumpy and scared. We can't have that."

"And how is _this_ supposed to help with that?" Jon yanks at the rope again, pulling his legs against their bindings as well, grimacing when he finds that they hold. "Let me go, Elias."

"Jon." Elias lets go of the gag so he can lean down, resting his hand on Jon's cheek. Despite his agitation, the touch instantly soothes Jon, and he almost wants to lean towards Elias's warm palm. Elias continues, keeping his voice soft: "You need realize that you are above what happened to you. This is how we'll achieve that. You are restrained now, and you are afraid, but you are also with me. You know I won't hurt you."

A snort escapes Jon. "Do I really, though?"

"You do. If nothing else, you can trust that we are working towards a common goal, and for that I need you at your best." Elias strokes Jon's cheekbone with his thumb, his gaze tender as he stares into Jon's eyes. "But you can trust me, Jon. I only want to help."

He believes Elias too easily, he knows it. He shouldn't have accepted the invitation to come to Elias's home tonight, he shouldn't have agreed to come to his bedroom. It's insane, what they are doing. But Jon's life hasn't made any sense in a long time now, while Elias does. He has no choice but to trust him.

"All right," he says, swallowing as he opens his mouth.

Elias smiles at him as he slides the gag between Jon's teeth.

*

Bound, Jon has no choice but let Elias take the lead. He lies there still as Elias explores his body, running his fingertips along his skin, his scars, the outlines of his bones, as Elias leans down to smell his skin, taste him. Elias kisses his throat, nips at it as he brushes a thumb over Jon's nipple, making him shiver.

"Relax." Elias brushes his nose down Jon's throat until he reaches the dip between his collarbones, inhaling against the skin there as he strokes Jon's strained arms and his sides, bringing his own body down on top of Jon's. Jon can feel Elias's cock press against him through his trousers and it makes his face heat up, his mouth drying up. "You will see that you have nothing to worry about."

Elias grasps Jon's waist, holding onto it as he starts to kiss and lick his way down Jon's body, tasting him, caressing him with his mouth. He stops to suck Jon's nipples until they're hard before continuing down to Jon's stomach, kissing it while he slides his hands down from Jon's waist to his hips, stroking them before moving them even further down to Jon's thighs. Elias teases the inner flesh with his fingertips, and Jon squirms in a helpless response.

"You are marvelous, Jon." Elias has reached Jon's mons, pressing his nose against it through the wiry curls of his pubic hair. "Not everyone survives the Circus like that, you know. You should be proud of yourself."

Jon opens his mouth to say that if not for Helen he wouldn't be here, but the gag is thick in his mouth, reminding him that he can't speak. And that's what makes him go cold; he _can't_ speak. Elias is a mind reader, that much is sure for now, but will he be listening to Jon? How will he know if Jon wants to stop? He groans, twisting in his bindings.

Elias lifts his head from his groin, frowning.

"Jon, you need to let this happen," he says, pushing his palms against the insides of Jon's thighs. He pushes them even further open, fully exposing Jon's groin, his cunt. "You chose to do this, Jon. Don't back out now."

Before Jon can make another sound, Elias leans down and buries his face between Jon's thighs, latching his mouth down onto his cunt. Jon's entire body arches against the bed over the contact, his breath hitching behind the gag. He hasn't had anyone go down there for a long time and it's just so unfamiliar, and he wants to kick at Elias to make him back off. Instead, he groans as Elias licks along his slit and up to his cock, circling it with the tip of his tongue before pressing his lips around it.

Jon twitches on the bed, hands curling up into fists as Elias sucks him, his thumbs rubbing against the insides of Jon's thighs. It feels invasive, _strange_ ; Jon pulls his legs against the rope fastening them to the bed, trying to bring his thighs together. They stay apart, not even coming close to Elias's head who lets his cock go so he can kiss it, lap at it with his tongue.

"You taste so good," Elias whispers, releasing Jon's other thigh so he can bring his hand between Jon's legs. He traces Jon's folds with a fingertip, pushing them apart to expose the hole between them. "See, the Circus doesn't get to have _this_. They don't get to control you, Jon. That's _my_ right."

Elias takes Jon's cock into his mouth again, sucking on it as he drives a finger inside Jon, curling it within him. Jon arches against the bed again, drooling around his gag as his hips twitch against his will, bucking towards Elias's mouth. His cunt tightens around Elias's finger and he feels as Elias moans against his cock over that.

"They had you prisoner, but they don't own you, Jon. I do." Elias slides another finger inside Jon and thrusts in deep with both, making Jon spasm around them. "I will make it clear to you, who you belong to."

Jon breathes faster and faster, his ears humming as his heart pounds within his chest, so hard he can't hear anything but its strong beat. He tries to speak behind the gag, beg Elias to stop, but he can't even get the words out properly, having to stop to gasp between broken moans. Elias's fingers piston within him, pushing in so deep Elias's knuckles press into his folds and Jon spasms again, his cock throbbing between Elias's lips.

"To _me_ , Jon."

His body closes tight around Elias's fingers, his cock twitching as Elias sucks it hard, pushing him over the edge. Jon tries to scream, but all he manages is a whimper that soaks into the gag, barely loud enough to be heard. Elias keeps sucking his cock through his orgasm, thrusting his fingers deep inside, moaning in his own throat.

Feeling like he's drowning, Jon falls slack against the bed, trying to breathe, trying to stay conscious. He fails.

*

When he wakes up, he's still on the bed, but he's untied and the gag is out of his mouth, letting him gasp for breath again. He opens his eyes and finds Elias looming over him, looking down at him with concern.

"Jon, I was starting to get worried." Elias heaves a sigh of relief, his tense shoulders relaxing. "How are you doing?"

Jon gets up into a sitting position, staring at Elias before lifting his hands. He grasps Elias by the shoulders and shoves him as hard as he can, sending him backwards on the bed.

"How am I doing? I feel absolutely miserable, and it's all thanks to you." He drags himself towards the bedpost to create further distance between them, glancing around. He sees the rope on the floor, the gag on the nightstand and he shudders at the sight of both before focusing on Elias again, glaring at him. "Is this really your idea of help? Fucking me over?"

On the bed, Elias sighs, as if he's being horribly inconvenienced. Which, Jon realizes, is probably how he feels; Jon is just being inconvenient by not falling in line. The idea is enraging, and Jon grits his teeth as he tries to control himself when Elias sits back up, barely bothered.

"I didn't realize that you were unwell," Elias says, and almost sounds apologetic. "I was trying to make a point, Jon. You can't let this kidnapping control your life."

"But I should let _you_ do it," Jon interrupts. " _That_ was your point."

Elias falls silent, his eyes narrowing.

"Actually? Yes. That is precisely my point." Elias gets up on hands and knees on the bed, crawling towards Jon. Jon tenses, but he stays still, allowing Elias to come to him, to bend over him. "I will use you as I will, Jon, and I will not let either the Circus or you to get in the way of that. We will keep doing this until you learn."

Jon shudders. "You're speaking as if I don't have a choice."

"What are your other options, Jon? To keep jumping at every shadow for the rest of your life, fear every stranger? No, you need this." Elias lifts a hand and grasps Jon by his chin, keeping their eyes locked together. "Our first session may not have gone well, but this will help you in the long run. You will thank me later on, you'll see."

Jon grinds his teeth, cheek twitching, but he keeps his eyes on Elias's, hoping that Elias can see his rage, how much he despises him. Elias stares back at him, into him, and in his eyes Jon can only see want, the need to possess.

Much to his shame, a part of Jon still responds to that want.

"We'll see," he says out loud, holding onto his anger.

Elias says nothing to that. He simply pulls Jon near, finally breaking the eye contact between them as he lets his lids slide shut, pressing his mouth over Jon's.

Jon doesn't kiss him back.


End file.
